


Шампанское для праздников (Я буду мартини)

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, hirasava



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alcohol Metaphors, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Кью, как выясняет Джеймс Бонд, во многом похож на мартини.





	Шампанское для праздников (Я буду мартини)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [champagne’s for celebrating (I’ll have a martini)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606149) by [rainbowdalek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdalek/pseuds/rainbowdalek). 



_Бокал_

В первую встречу в художественной галерее Джеймс недооценивает его. Все просто: этот новый Кью слаб. Слишком тощий для великодушного определения «стройный», и музейные лампы бликуют в линзах его очков в толстой оправе. Он выглядит совершенно безвредным и чрезмерно хрупким, закутанный в пиджак и куртку, словно в слои коричневой бумаги. У него мягкие руки, а цвет кожи кажется размытым искусственным освещением галереи — она бела, как фарфор.

Однако во время истории с Сильвой Джеймс быстро узнает, что таится под хрупкой внешней оболочкой Кью — адская мощь. («Можешь обойти?» — спрашивает Джеймс. «Это я их изобрел», — отвечает Кью, и Джеймс улыбается). Он снова недооценил Кью.

_Лед_

У Джеймса было столько миссий, что и не сосчитать, и их вели множество кураторов. Но после того, как M умирает, а Мэллори занимает ее место, на смену сухому и раздраженному тону в наушнике приходит оглушающая тишина, и Джеймс выбирает те миссии, которые координирует Кью. Его холодный, ясный голос «заземляет» Джеймса, даже если рассказывает, насколько невообразимую глупость тот творит. Джеймс ловит себя на том, что представляет страдальческое выражение на лице Кью, когда ныряет в альков, чтобы перезарядить свой новенький «вальтер», закодированный биометрически, и коротко ухмыляется.

(Если все его «победы» в последнее время имели темные волосы и холодноватый взгляд, это никого не касается, кроме него самого).

_Джин_

Кью и правда любит поговорить, и немало времени, которое не тратится на создание нового и интересного оружия (но только не взрывающихся ручек; разве нельзя человеку немного поностальгировать?), уходит на беседы с Ив. Не стоит и упоминать, что Джеймсу трудно приходить и уходить из МИ-6, не оказавшись втянутым в разговор с Кью. Характерные нюансы и содержание этих встреч, честно говоря, не сильно продвинулись с первого раза, но Джеймс начинает ценить сухой, почти терпкий сарказм Кью и медленное жжение в груди, когда тот ухмыляется и бросает на него взгляд после особенно жгучей остроты.

_Взбалтывание_

Кью силен и безжалостен, как и каждый в своем роде в MИ-6. Джеймс наблюдал, как тот парой нажатий клавиш на клавиатуре свергает правительства, разрушает экономики и рушит жизни — вот она, повседневная работа. Кью не привык к изнанке убийства, сколько бы он ни испытывал создаваемое им оружие, и однажды Джеймс, придя на звуки выстрелов в лаборатории, видит, как Кью дрожит, стоя за своим столом; его правая рука в крови. Злоумышленник истекает кровью на белом плиточном полу, пока Джеймс тщательно осматривает рану и твердо и уверенно перевязывает ее куском разорванной рубашки Кью.

Кью все еще является частью MИ-6, а MИ-6 делает людей сильными. Джеймс смотрит с теплотой и волнением, которые упорно зовет про себя гордостью, как Кью опускается в свое кресло, одной рукой включает коммуникатор и (после пары глубоких вдохов) спокойно сообщает охране, что позаботился о нарушителе спокойствия.

_Оливка_

Порой (довольно часто) Кью отвлекает его своим великолепием прямо посреди доклада. Джеймс облокачивается о кирпичную колонну и смотрит, как тот бешено машет руками, глядя на свои экраны, и его ужасный бледно-зеленый и слишком тесный кардиган натягивается на пуговицах при каждом движении. Рубашка Кью выправляется из штанов, когда тот громко вещает об интерфейсах, спутниковых каналах связи и _технически_ частных серверах. На бедре, в просвете между кардиганом и брюками, виден небольшой синяк размером с палец, и Джеймс с иррациональным раздражением обнаруживает, что хочет знать, кто же его там оставил. 

_Опьянение_

У Джеймса вошло в привычку в свободное время болтаться в техническом отделе. Время позднее, и они с Кью единственные, кто остался; Кью возится со своим последним изобретением, а Джеймс бродит по отделу, трогает то, что трогать нельзя, и задает глупые вопросы — просто чтобы позлить Кью. Наконец тот бросает свои инструменты и шагает к нему; Джеймс оказывается зажат в углу — буквально и метафорически, когда Кью фиксирует его своим самым пугающим взглядом. И безапелляционно сообщает, что Джеймс — мудак, чьи выходки пугают персонал техотдела, и что если он хочет трахнуть Кью, ему и правда стоило всего лишь попросить.

— В жизни не думал, что придется сказать вам, что вы слишком много думаете, 007, но, полагаю, вы никогда не перестанете меня удивлять, — огорченно вздыхает Кью, пока Джеймс безмолвно пялится на него, и его голова кружится, будто с перепоя.

Затем, перед Богом и камерами безопасности, Джеймс хватает его за галстук с узором «пейсли», тянет к себе и целует.


End file.
